As a background technique in this technical field, Patent Literature 1 discloses “an electronic dictionary including: a camera capable of capturing an image of a character string consisting of words or sentences within the field of view of an eyeglass unit and a control unit for outputting an image signal of the character string captured by the camera to a translation unit via a signal transmission line, wherein the translation unit includes an OCR that performs character-recognition of the image signal of the character string that is output from the control unit of the eyeglass unit and a control unit for translating the character string recognized by the OCR and outputting a translation result to the eyeglass unit via a signal transmission line, and a display element of the eyeglass unit is configured to display the translation result on a display unit (abstract excerpt)”.
Patent Literature 2 describes a system which displays an answer to a speech content of another person, and discloses “a conversation support system for supporting conversation between a user and another person, including: an original language expression input unit that inputs an original language expression including a natural language sentence in a first language spoken by the user, an original language conversion unit for converting the original language expression into another expression in a second language, an answer screen generation unit for generating an answer screen in which another person answers to the another expression, and a display unit for displaying, on the same screen, the original language expression, the another expression, and the answer screen (abstract excerpt)”.